


Westerosi Imperium

by vorpatrils



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:23:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vorpatrils/pseuds/vorpatrils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mash-up of the Vorkosigan Saga and A Song Of Ice And Fire.<br/>A series of drabbles, exploring the plot and such. </p>
<p>Written just for fun, but I may add something every now and then. Tags and Characters added with each chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> By my reckoning, Westeros is Barrayar, Dorne would be Komarr, Valyria would be Cetaganda and Essos would be Beta Colony.

Aegon gripped Daenerys’ hand. “It is true Princess. I am the clone of your nephew. Born from a uterine replicator. But I am the blood of the dragon nonetheless.” She ripped her hand away. “I am a _Queen_. The only Targaryen left. The only true Targaryen. You are nothing but an imposter with my blood. No true Targaryen was ever born from a replicator.”

Aegon fisted his hands and put them on his thighs. “Aye Your Highness. I’ve read your brother’s diaries, or what was left of them after Tywin Lannister hit Kings Landing with an EMP. He wanted a daughter. Princess Elia couldn’t have another and Aerys refused her a replicator. Said any true Targaryen bride would have no need of them.” Daenerys narrowed her eyes. “So why did my brother steal away Lyanna? Do his supposed diaries tell you that?” Aegon sighed. “He said that my song would be that of Ice and Fire. That I- that my brother would be the conqueror come again. Aegon needed another sister, one not born of a replicator. Surely you know why.”

Daenerys clenched her jaw. She couldn’t put a name to him, but she knew some imperial ancestor had decried and disinherited a son born of a replicator and a traitorous plot. Or a replicator-born son who had engineered a plot. That had put a stop to the Targaryens using the replicators at all, in any case. Tales were told of replicator banks being destroyed by Targaryen men, of first-born sons being disinherited by imperial decree, replicator-born lords being stripped of their titles. “Think Your Highness. We are the last two Targaryens. Your mother died in childbirth and your Father a madman, along with your brothers. I may have been born of a replicator but my genes show I am their son. If you agreed, if you said I was born of Princess Elia, could you imagine. The Imperium held by Targaryens again. My mother avenged.”

Daenerys stood. “You would dare take my throne. My son’s throne? You would dare call my good sister your mother?” Aegon stood also, his voice barely controlled. “I would gladly call Princess Elia my mother. Your brother does not share that sentiment. Your son died in the womb Princess. Who is to say you can have another? If we allowed the use of replicators you could have a dozen sons. All who would follow me on the throne, as with Aegon and Rhaenyra.” Daenerys’ jaw clapped shut. “Why not yours?”

Aegon sat again. “I would rather Prince Rhaegar’s line end then give him the satisfaction of a grandchild on the Imperial throne. You alone of your Father's children have shown no inclination to madness. I  would rather make a path for sane Targaryen princes than infect the imperium with the assurance of a third generation of madness."


	2. Chapter 2

Stannis refused to use a replicator for his children. He had Shireen and that was enough. The best uterine replicators were made by the Tyrells (of course). They would not allow a replicator to leave the Reach and Stannis did not trust them with the lives of his further children. It had been midway through Selyse's pregnancy when some green Florent boy had flooded his bedchambers with greyscale in retaliation for the death of his father uring the Siege of Storms End. He had leapt out of bed to find his lady wife choking in grey gas. She had been rushed to safety and a maester but the damage was already done. Maester Cressen had insisted in begging a replicator form the Tyrell's if he wished his child to live. He had done so - begged where he every right to demand, fat Lord Mace sighing over the calamity and near kinslaying of the boy - and Shireen had lived. He had waited for agonising months before she was ready to be born. He had travelled near daily to Oldtown and Selyse had been given apartments in the Hightower by the Lord himself at the end. His new wife was a Florent too, some cousin to his wife.

Lord Mace attended her birth and even gave her a few farms and her weight in gold in goodwill. Stannis had never before wished so to run his sword through a man. Lord Mace sat there, his eldest boy standing by him, and presumed to pity his daughter. Stannis would never forgive him that.


	3. Chapter 3

Robert had not argued when Cersei insisted on bearing and birthing her children naturally. The older families, them born of the Valyrians and Andals approved, though Lady Stark had expressed her concerns to her new Queen, as did the Tyrells. 

_What would they know?_ She thought. _Upjumped traitors to their own lieges, to the house that made them. We were Kings of the Rock a thousand years before Aegon_.

Lord Stark had insisted that his heir's heir would be born naturally in the marriage contract but he had no such demands on the rest, to Catelyn Tully's great relief. A sop to the Old Vor, she had explained when she had argued gently in favour of Cersei using a uterine replicator. Cersei knew that Lady Arryn was anxious about the same. No Arryn had ever been born of a replicator and she was convinced that she had miscarried during the Rebellion.

Cersei had simply played the role of a maiden who bowed to tradition. Wasn't it good of her, to ensure that the first generation of a new dynasty was seen to be born instead of made in a jar? True, she suffered Robert for it (she knew he hated her a little for it, forcing him into her bed where otherwise he might have gotten away with being poked with a needle) but if she had to suffer _him_ then he would suffer _her_.


	4. Chapter 4

Lord Tywin claimed that his lady wife had been poisoned in the womb by some agent of Mad Emperor Aerys and that his birth had truly destroyed her health, along with him ripping her open as he came out of her. Tyrion thought this utter bullshit and, when he was old enough, paid off some Essosi scientists to examine his chromosomes. He had thought to take it to the Viceroyalty of Dorne, but decided against it. They were sneaky bastards. Better some Essosi citizen find a Westerosi scion’s interest in his own health than some Dornish find out that Tyrion Lannister was truly a dwarf.


End file.
